The chief objective of the project is the development of the interview schedule to use in studying public discrimination involving homosexual men and women. In its present form the schedule has three sections. (1) The conflict section provides respondents with the opportunity to describe in detail all important incidents in the conflict, to identify which civil liberties of all parties were violated, and to state all conflict issues. Respondents also have the opportunity to describe alternative outcomes they can think of at the time of the interview. They are also asked to describe how the actual conflict resolutions altered their lives. (2) The section on sexual orientation focuses on the sexual orientation of all parties at the time of the conflict, the knowledge the parties had or assumptions made of each other's sexual orientations, how this knowledge was obtained, and the extent to which sexual orientation was conflict issue. (3) The section on behavior and appearance concentrates on the respondents' descriptions of and feelings about their own and the other parties' appearance and behavior. The research products will consist of the following: the interview schedule and manual, the coding sheets and manual, and reports on preliminary findings.